A Pretty Brunette and A Pretty Ballerina
by missnewvillage
Summary: Written for Faberry Week Day 2: Kid!Faberry. Quinn would rather be at home, reading books and escaping into her own fantasies, not stuck at the ballet studio on a hot summer day. But a talkative, brunette girl quickly has her thinking that maybe ballet classes aren't so bad after all.


A Pretty Brunette and a Pretty Ballerina

Bright sunshine radiated down onto little Quinn Fabray's skin as she walked alongside her sister. The heat formed a light layer of sweat on her forehead and she squinted her eyes as she looked up towards her teenage sister.

"Are we almost there, Frannie? It's hot," she said in an exasperated tone.

Frannie looked down at the five year-old right as a lock of blonde hair fell forward and stuck right onto her forehead. She chuckled as Quinn huffed and blew a puff of air upward, trying and failing to move the hair away. Frannie brushed the hair away from her sister's face and smiled as Quinn thanked her.

"No problem, Lucy Q. We're almost there."

"Frannie!" Quinn whined. "I told you not to call me Lucy Q. My name is Quinn."

"No little sister. Your name is Lucy Q. Fabray. Just because you don't like it doesn't make it untrue."

Quinn sighed. "Are we almost there? I don't even want to go."

Frannie gasped exaggeratedly. "You don't want to go to ballet class? But every little girl loves dancing!"

"Well not me," Quinn said. "I'd rather be at home reading my books. I'm almost done with Alice in Wonderland!"

"Of course you would, little bookworm. But look, we're here. Let's go inside so you can have enough time to change into your tights and leotard. You don't want Madame Toussaint mad at you on your first day, do you?"

"No, I guess not." She entered the building and sighed, hoping that the lesson would go by quickly and she could go home and read.

* * *

After getting changed into her dancewear, Quinn climbed the stairs to enter the main studio room. She looked around as she saw the mirrored walls and ballet barres surrounding the perimeters of the room. Not many people were actually in the room yet, so Quinn stepped into the room and sat by one of the corners. Remembering some of the stretches Frannie had told her about early, she decided to do them. She focused hard on executing the movements perfectly as she moved through the different poses in one fluid motion. She might not have wanted to be there, but since she was she might as well make sure she was the best.

She was so focused on perfecting her movements that she didn't notice the presence of another girl until she looked up. Startled by girl, she gasped and jumped slightly.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you. I merely noticed that you are new around here and wanted to introduce myself. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, and when I grow up I'm going to be on Broadway."

Quinn stared with wide eyes at Rachel. "I'm Quinn. Do you always talk that fast?"

Rachel blushed. "That's a pretty name, Quinn. I do. My dads say that I was born to be an actor because I can talk so fast, but most people just make fun of me."

Quinn frowned at Rachel's words. "They're probably just jealous because they know one day you'll be famous. I think it's cute that you talk fast. It just means you're really excited about something."

A wide grin spread across Rachel's face and Quinn thought Rachel looked really pretty when her brown eyes warmed and her skin tinted pink with her blush.

"Thank you, Quinn. Do you want to stand next to me during class?"

"Sure, Quinn said, a cheerful tone in her voice. She was happy to have made one friend, and she found that she really liked Rachel. Normally if anyone had ever approached Quinn in the same manner as Rachel just did, Quinn would ignore them. But there was something about Rachel that she found endearing. Maybe it was the girl's enthusiastic manner of speaking, or her big dreams for the future? Or maybe it was how pretty she looked in her leotard and tutu, hair wrapped in a bun and legs covered in pink tights? Whatever it was, Quinn knew she wanted to spend more time with Rachel.

Rachel guided them to what Quinn supposed was her usual spot and they sat down. The teacher had just arrived and was setting her bags down, so Quinn faced forward to wait. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see what Rachel had wanted.

Rachel leaned into Quinn and whispered, "Have you ever taken dance classes?"

Quinn shook her head, gesturing no, and Rachel gasped.

"What," Quinn asked, wondering why her response would garner such a weird reaction from Rachel.

"Oh! It's just- I thought you must have taken dance lessons at a different studio because – well, you look just as beautiful as the ballerinas at the theatre do."

Quinn felt her cheeks flush hot and looked down. Perhaps she did like Rachel because she thought that Rachel was pretty. And perhaps Rachel returned those sentiments.

The teacher announced that class was starting and Quinn thought to herself that if she couldn't be at home reading then at least she was with her new, beautiful friend.

She didn't stop smiling throughout the entire lesson.


End file.
